Dark Melody: Second Chance
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: Sequal to Dark Melody.
1. Transfer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Okay because you fuckers wouldn't stop bitching, I decided to give you your fucking sequel. Sorry I ended the other one like I did but I ran out of ideas for the story. But luckily for you people, I had a creative BM and got a million ideas for this story. So enjoy it and if I'm flamed…Also, at the end of the story, I'll post a play list of songs that gave me inspiration throughout the story.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**: Transfer

I love these mornings.

The mornings when I wake up not knowing what will happen. Every time I see a sunrise or hear a baby laugh, it's just one more reason why I love life. I used to hate it. I used to think I'd be stuck in my fucked up life forever. But things changed. I blocked it out. Well, I tried to block it out.

But I can't help but dwell on the past from time to time. It shaped me into the person I am now. But my gut had been telling me for five years that I left things unfinished…

I was staring at into a big fountain at one of the malls in Tokyo a few years after everybody left. My friend came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Not his hand, **a **hand. I jumped. It was a rubber hand, meant for jokes. My friend shook it in my face playfully for a second.

"Do you know what happens if you stare at yourself for too long in the water?"

"No." I said.

"King Crab will come and turn you into a fish." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Thinking back on it, why WAS I staring into that fountain? My past. I looked at my reflection, and a thousand memories rushed me at once. That's how I knew that I had made a mistake by staying behind. Oh well, what's done is done…

Right?

* * *

I entered the Tokyo library with my coffee in hand early one sunny morning. I had one of those feelings in my gut. It was one of those feelings that something big was going to happen. I walked to the front desk and took my place as assistant librarian. 

The day was long and boring; by the time lunch rolled around I felt like a caged monkey, restless, but that feeling had gone away. I was about to leave for lunch when Hojo, my boss and head librarian, stopped me.

"Kagome!" He called, running up the hall to catch me. I turned and smiled.

"Hey, Hojo." I said. He stood catching his breath for a second.

"Glad I caught you before you could get away this time." Hojo said with a smile. "Do you want to go have lunch with me?"

"Oh, I kind of already have plans." I said. Hojo's smile dropped for a second in disappointment, but then it settled back on his face.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Maybe some other time?" Hojo asked. I nodded. This wasn't the first time I turned Hojo down.

"See you later, Hojo." I said, turning and walking away. He was so persistent but I didn't feel right dating my boss. It probably wouldn't be the last time I turned him down.

Lunch ended up flying by and before I could blink I was back at my desk, a novel in hand. All I did was read. Hojo was mostly in charge of everything. All I had to do was reshelf things and help people find what they were looking for. Not a really difficult job.

As I sat reading, my mind soon drifted away from the book to another time. It searched the archives of my memories and pulled up a face I had never forgotten. Inuyasha. I slammed my book shut.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Hojo asked, now standing in front of my desk. I looked at him. "You look a little pale."

I glanced at my clock. It was already seven thirty at night. Time had flown by unbelievably fast. It made me uneasy.

"Oh," I said, regaining my composure. "I'm fine."

"It's quitting time." Hojo said. I noticed then of the bag in his hand. I stood. "You looked a little zoned out so I thought I'd tell you."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I began to gather my stuff up when Hojo was suddenly behind me. He placed his hands over mine from behind me, stilling my movements.

"Hojo-"

"Shhh…relax." Hojo said, running his hands up from my hands to my arms, then my shoulders. Suddenly, my mind was flooded with memories; bad memories, memories of Naraku.

"Hojo, stop it." I said, still a little dazed from the sudden onset of images. Hojo was so nice, why would he do this? I felt his hands run down my front. My throat closed.

"No one's here. We're alone." Hojo said into my ear. I suddenly began to panic. I was suddenly feeling very, very alone. I was always alone with Naraku when he did all those horrible things. Not again. I elbowed Hojo in the stomach hard and he doubled over. I pushed him away and ran out of the building, running to my car and digging my keys out of my pocket. It was raining hard and it was dark. Why didn't I notice it getting dark? I pushed those useless little observations to the back of my mind and struggled with the door. I looked back; Hojo had regained his wits and was running out into the rain after me, calling my name.

I turned back to the car and shoved the key into the lock, twisting it and opening the door. The rain had soaked through my clothes and I was shivering. With panic filled movements, I locked myself into the car. I had managed to close the door just as Hojo got to me. I wasted no time turning on the engine.

"Kagome, please stop! I'm sorry!" Hojo yelled through the window, pounding on it. "Let's talk about this!"

I threw the car into gear and sped off, my heart pounding. I didn't look back. What had just happened negated my joyful feeling I had recently acquired. I was once again reminded of the bitterness of life.

* * *

I didn't go to work the next day. I called the board, informed them of what had happened, and requested a transfer, claiming that if they didn't give me what I wanted I would sue. I had my friend Suna get my stuff from the library. 

"Kagome, he really is sorry." Suna said when she brought it over. I simply glared at her. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I can't let anything like that happen to me again."

I had confided in Suna. She had gone to my school and knew everybody. I had bumped into her at a coffee shop and we hit it off well. I told her everything that had happened with Naraku.

"I understand. But Hojo really did seem like he was sorry. He looked a little distraught, like he hadn't slept at all last night. Maybe you should forgive him." Suna said.

"I can't believe you're asking me to_ forgive_ that bastard! What if it was you? What if he put his hands all over _you_? You're practically SIDING with him!" I said standing up, making my tea quiver in the porcelain cup.

"Now wait a minute, Kagome, that's not fair." Suna said timidly.

"Don't talk to me about fair, Suna. Don't give him the benefit of the doubt. I've dealt with that situation more than I'd like to. I WON'T let it happen again!" I screamed practically in Suna's face. She blinked at me. I sat down and put my head in my hands. "It ruined my life."

Suna put her hand on my arm sympathetically. "I know it did, sweetheart."

I stood and picked up my books, turning my back to Suna. "I'm getting transferred."

"You're WHAT?!" Suna was my best friend. Well, that is, my only friend. She was all I had these five, lonely years. We helped each other. Her parents had kicked her out when she refused to break up with her bad-ass boyfriend, Rei. Then Rei left her and she was all alone, just like me.

"I can't work with him anymore. Not after what he did." I said, turning back to Suna.

"Where are you going to live?" Suna asked.

"Okinawa," I said.

**Dun Dun Duuuh! R&R.**

**WH**


	2. Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Two:** Fate

I sat on the train, looking down at my hands. Okinawa was to be my destination. I didn't ask to be transferred to the Okinawa branch of Japan Libraries. It was the only place I could be transferred to, the rest of the branches having no other openings. But there were things in Okinawa I was afraid to face. All of my old friends, all of the memories, Okinawa took them and swallowed them up, leaving me behind. But I had asked to be left behind.

I turned my head to watch the sky. With a sigh, I sat back in my seat, closing my eyes. I closed off my senses and looked through the depths of my mind for memories: smells, sights, people, sounds, and voices. It was all there.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are nearing our destination. Please return to your seats as we begin our decent to Okinawa. Thank you for choosing Japan Air and we hope to serve you again." The intercom announced. I took a deep breath and slipped on my mp3 player, closing my eyes.

So many things I left unfinished when they left. I scarcely knew how I would deal with it if I saw any of them in Okinawa, especially Inuyasha. I was tough on him, thinking back on it now. What I did was unfair in every way but I had to start over, start new. I needed to figure some things out on my own. I had been too busy running to even start to figure things out.

The plane began it's decent.

Where did I even begin?

* * *

Where I would live was set up already when I got to Okinawa. I met with the landlord when I got off the plane and I began moving my things into the small apartment. It didn't take long, since the place came fully furnished and I had only clothes. By nightfall, I would be asleep in my new apartment. 

Sometime around midnight, I had finally shut off the television, calling it a night. I had to be at my new job tomorrow. It was amazing how everything moved so quickly. Soon it'd be like I had never left Tokyo. Only in Okinawa, there was no Suna.

Only my forgotten past was here.

I crawled into bed, trying to calm the churning feeling in my gut.

* * *

I was on auto pilot as Chi, the head librarian, explained my job. It's not like I needed to hear it. I had been through this lecture before; it wasn't new to me. Soon I was sitting behind my desk. It had a modern look to it, dull blues and tans were everywhere. Like the library in Tokyo, this one wasn't much lively either. 

Everything was online nowadays, even books. Why would anyone waste time and gas coming to a library? There were, of course, the teens that came into use the computers because they didn't have a computer themselves and the older folks who come here for its quiet atmosphere.

As always, I read.

I mostly read teen books. I liked them for their simplistic, yet satisfying plots and details. It was easy to understand. And they kept me from dying of boredom. I heard the bell for the door ring, indicating that someone had entered. I didn't look up from my novel.

I never really believed in fate.

"Excuse me-oh my god…Kagome is that you?" But that one voice was enough to make me believe. I felt my hands shake for a split second as I looked up.

"Sango," I whispered in a daze. Before I knew it, she was behind my desk, sweeping me up in a hug.

"Oh my God! Kagome, what are you doing here in Okinawa?" Sango asked, absolutely chipper.

"I-I got transferred from the Tokyo branch." I said softly, still bewildered. Sango hugged me again. Suddenly, I started to feel sick. But then at the same time, I was happy to see Sango.

"When do you have lunch?" Sango asked. I glanced over at the clock, a little dizzy from all the excitement.

"Not for another few hours." I said, trying to relax. Sango grabbed my pen and pad and scribbled her cell phone number on it. Then she wrote another one and another one. I saw her hesitate slightly before she scribbled out the last one. She handed me the paper, smiling her brilliant smile.

"Call me later, okay?" I took the paper and nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." I said with a smile. Sango looked at her watch.

"Shit, I'm late for work." Sango said, pulling out books to be returned. "I'll stop by later to see you. Call me!"

I was left there, standing like an idiot, staring after Sango. Chi smiled and chuckled, back from updating the catalogue.

"Friend of yours?" Chi asked.

"Friend of my past." I answered, staring after Sango.

* * *

Sango thankfully didn't come back that day. I went home, relieved that I didn't have to face her again; although I had a feeling fate wouldn't be so nice the second time around. I looked at the paper. It had her number and Miroku's number. I had wondered briefly who the third number belonged to, even though I already had a pretty good idea. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and stepped to my window overlooking the city. I watched the busy cars; their taillights as they faded into the distance. 

I was all alone again.

A wave of depression swept over me and I began to sink back into a dark void. I felt my heart sink right out of my chest. I hated these moments. The sadness overwhelmed me and I felt sick. I ran toward the bathroom.

I gagged a few times but nothing else. It must have been the stress from everything. Then, something happened. The sadness I had been suppressing all those years, ignoring it, was about to rip me open from the inside. I felt a large, invisible hole of pain forming in my chest. I didn't do anything to stop it. I let it eat away at my heart. I started crying, my tears smearing against the side of the bowl. This was going to be a long night. I wasn't looking foreword to it.

I don't know when I fell asleep that night.

I had a dream. I was in the park again, back in Okinawa. I was sitting on the swing, the midnight breeze ruffling my hair. The smells and sounds were all so vivid. I was illuminated by the pale, soft light of the street lamp. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I was moving foreword, then backward. No, I was swinging. I felt two hands on my back, pushing me. I twisted my torso around to see who it was that was pushing me.

I stared into two deep orbs of amber.

Inuyasha smiled back at me. "Hey, kid." his velvet voice said. I managed to smile back. It was genuine. Sadness crept into my features. I closed my eyes and let him push me. His hands disappeared and I opened my eyes. He was in front of me now. I looked at him but I didn't meet his eyes, he was staring at my stomach. He walked closer to me; I made no move to stop him. He kneeled and lifted my shirt, pressing his cheek to my stomach, closing his eyes. His arms circled my waist. His body was unusually cold, but his face was calm, serene.

I gasped as he began to fade. Inuyasha's expression never changed. Soon, he was gone. I looked down to notice that, on my stomach, written in his elegant script, was a note and a phone number. I recognized the message as the one he'd wrote on me before. A brief smile touched my lips.

The walls of my subconscious and ultimately, my dream, began to ripple, almost as if they were made of liquid. I looked back down at the note on my stomach and noticed something was different. The number wasn't the one I remembered, but a different one…

I woke up with a start. Sweat was escaping my skin and I felt clammy. I looked over at my clock. I only had a few minutes before I would have to get up. Might as well just get up now.

**R&R.  
****  
WH**


	3. Mu Mu The Cat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Three:** Mu Mu the Cat

Days passed, then weeks, after I saw Sango. I had hopped she'd forgotten about me. I didn't mind, though. Let her forget. It was probably for the best anyway. I settled into the comfort of routine: sleep, eat, work, eat, work, eat, and sleep again. Then it would restart the next day. The hole in my chest that had developed more, grew to full size, now throbbing whenever I saw Inuyasha's face in my mind. I knew it was a sign of things left undone.

After work one day, I went to the store. I needed a few things. I wheeled my cart slowly; I was in no hurry to get anywhere. I looked back on my life recently. It was boring. Suna had called, wanting to know how I was holding up and what Okinawa was like, if I was seeing anyone.

That seemed to be Suna's answer for Naraku's abuse, dating someone else. She was always telling me how her boyfriend Rei had helped her when her parents kicked her out. It's kind of funny, seeing as how she ended up alone in the end anyway. I threw some random stuff into the cart.

But what if Suna was right? What if all I needed was to fall in love and the pain in my chest, as well as the pain of my past, would disappear? Could it really be so simple? I scowled silently. Life wasn't that convenient. I should have learned that. I guess I keep forgetting that life was cruel to me. I sighed, thinking that I was just another unlucky person in the world. Just another nameless face. Purposeless.

Then, it happened, as I feared it would. I was sitting in work, reading as always, when Sango appeared. This time she wasn't alone. Miroku was at her side. They came over to my desk.

"I thought I told you to call me, young lady." Sango said with a playful tone. I didn't like it, regardless how playful it was.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I've been a little busy."

"Well that's okay." Sango said with a smile. I pretended to look busy.

"How are you, Kagome?" Miroku asked. I noticed that Sango's hand was linked with his; a golden band shone brightly against Miroku's skin on his left ring finger.

"I'm fine." I said. I put some papers I was trying to read back in their respective file, giving up on the whole look busy strategy, running my fingers through my hair. "How are you guys?"

"We're great." Sango and Miroku answered together. They shared a laugh and the hole in my chest started to throb. "We wanted to know if you'd come to lunch with us."

I looked at the clock and cursed silently. It was my lunch time. I knew that if I denied, they'd just be back. The sooner I got it over with, the sooner I could continue my boring, safe life. "Okay. I'll come."

* * *

As the three of us walked down the sunny street to a restaurant, Sango and Miroku filled me in on the past five years, but I could sense that they courteously left out anything that might've involved Inuyasha. For that, I was grateful. We walked into the restaurant and picked a table closest to the window. I sat with my elbows on the table, watching Miroku and Sango be a beautiful couple. I looked out the window and watched the busy street in which the restaurant stood. 

The ache in my chest pounded something fierce.

I closed my eyes. Sun filtered through the window and it warmed my face. For once, I didn't see Inuyasha's face behind my lids.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly.

"There's a house party this Saturday at a friend's house. Want to go?" Sango asked, hopeful. I shrugged but really, what did I have to lose? The whole mess with Hojo had left me a little tense and I probably did need a little break in my strict schedule.

I had agreed, wrote my number on a napkin so Sango could call me with the details. I finished out work and took off early, around three thirty. Before I could blink, I was on the train back to my apartment. When I walked in the door, I had this absurd urge to get a cat. A black cat with green eyes. I had always loved cats.

I walked down the stairs of the apartment to the landlord's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, sir." I said, bowing slightly. "But I was wondering if you allowed pets?"

The landlord's eyes narrowed. "What kind of a pet?"

"Well, I wanted to get a cat, a house cat. You know…one that I could keep in the apartment." I said, my voice trailing off. I sounded like an idiot. The landlord's face softened. He smiled.

"Of course you can get a cat as long as it doesn't disturb everyone else." The landlord said. I bowed again.

"Thank you, sir." I turned and he shut the door. I was suddenly excited to get a cat. I grabbed keys and my wallet, heading out the door. There was a pet shop not far from where I lived.

I walked down the street, then around the corner. The pet shop stood between a bookstore and a tea house on a busy street. I walked through the door and a tiny bell rang, betraying my presence in the store. The bell had a gently but sharp jingle.

"Welcome to Keade's Pets. Can I help you with something?" a short, old woman with an eye patch asked, looking up at me. She had a kind face, a gentle face. Her hair was long and in a loose pony tail.

"Yes, I was looking for a cat. A black cat, specifically." I said. My voice sounded small and weak. Why did my voice have to be so timid all the time? The old woman smiled.

"Follow me." the old woman said, turning around and walking. "I was wondering when someone would come looking for a cat. A black one, specifically."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, leading me to the back of the store and into a small room. She turned the light on and I suppressed my gasp, the old woman ushered me in and shut the door.

There were a lot of kittens playing around on the floor, stepping all over each other, biting each other's ears. I noticed that there was a black cat curled up in the far right corner of the room, all alone.

"My heart aches for that lonely black kitten. No one wants her because she's not social. She doesn't play with the rest of the kittens." The old woman's voice had a small twang of pain in it. I watched the black cat, its sad eyes looking out on the rest of the kittens. "I found her in the rain one day, cowering in an overturned garbage can."

I kneeled and looked at the cat. It looked so sad, so out of place. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, my tongue growing thick, my throat aching. I could relate to the poor thing. Her eyes were grey, not green, but grey suited her better. Her eyes were focused on mine; she never lifted her head. I put my hand out and clicked my tongue softly.

"Come here, girl. It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said softly, almost a whisper. The meow's of the cats were like white noise to me. I was focused solely on the little black kitten.

Hesitantly, she uncurled herself and stood up. She made her way through the other kittens, her walk was wobbly as if she was just learning. She was so small and timid. When she got to my hand, she mewed softly and rubbed her face against my palm. I was instantly hooked. I carefully picked her up and held her in my arms. She curled up in my arms and looked up at me.

I slowly rubbed my fingers and she purred. I could feel her purr through my arms. She mewed again.

I looked up at the old woman. "How much is she?"

The old woman merely smiled. "A good home is all I ask."

I smiled back. "I can do that."

I left Keade's Pets with the black kitten and a bag of supplies. I picked out a deep purple collar with a place to put a name tag and a bag of cat food. I could already feel myself bonding deeply with the cat that sat in my arms, looking out at everyone we passed on the street, occasionally licking her paw. I couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a purpose.

The ache in my chest seemed to dim greatly as I walked home genuinely happy. When I got back to my room, I set the bag down on the counter.

"Welcome home." I said softly to the kitten. I set her down in the middle of the living room, sitting a little ways away from her to give her some space. The kitten looked around. "You need a name."

As if she knew she was being addressed, she looked up at me.

"Hm…how about you go explore and I'll think of a name for you, okay?" I asked her. She mewed once and looked around. I motioned around the place. "You're my new roommate so this is as much yours as it is mine."

The cat got up and walked around, smelling things. She disappeared into the bathroom. I sat on the floor, listening, a smile on my face. I heard the cat hiss and I got up, going to the bathroom.

My bottle of conditioner was on the floor next to the tub. It was a generic brand called Mu Mu Farm. It had a picture of a cow on it and the kitten was hissing and clawing at the bottle.

"Don't like cows?" I asked as the kitten pushed the bottle over. The sound it made when it fell scared the cat and she backed away a few feet, bumping into my legs. She got up on her hind legs and sank her claws into the shin of my jeans, hanging on. I bent over and unhooked her claws from my jeans, picking her up.

As I left the bathroom, I asked, "How's Mu Mu sound for a name?"

Mu Mu just mewed and licked her paw.


	4. Female Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Four:** Female Time

Friday, the day before the party, Sango called me. She gave me all the information for the party. I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder, a pen and a pad of paper in my hand. Mu Mu was asleep soundly on my lap. She didn't seem as sad as she was when I first saw her which was good.

"Okay, so you have everything?" Sango asked. I put the pad down with the information.

"Yeah, I've got it." I said.

"So…" Sango said.

"So." I replied.

"Okay, this is bugging me but I didn't want to bring it up at lunch." Sango said, nervousness evident in my voice. My own nervousness spiked.

"What?" I asked when she didn't speak right away.

"What the hell happened with you and Inuyasha? I mean…I know you two broke up but you two seemed perfect." Sango said. I rubbed my eye. Might as well tell her.

"One night, we went back to his house. Things got…pretty heated…" I said, the flashback that hit me wasn't all that unexpected. It was one of the clearest memories I had. How could I forget something like that? "Well anyway, he called me...Kikyo."

I heard Sango gasped softly. "Oh no." she said.

"Yeah. Well I lost it. I got really angry at him." I said, rubbing my eye harder with my free hand. It was suddenly burning, aching. The other started up to. "He told me she was his first love and I could tell he still loved her. The heart can only love one person at a time, I figured. There was no room for me. So I pushed him away. Kouga told me that Kikyo was in Okinawa. So I had figured that's why he moved. To go be with her."

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango said. I could sense the pity in her voice.

I held the phone against my ear with my shoulder, rubbing both eyes with both hands. They ached fiercely and I couldn't understand why.

"Kikyo…Kikyo's grave is in Okinawa." Sango said, her voice sounding a little soft, as if she was in a daze.

"What?" I said as I stopped rubbing my eyes. Did I hear her correctly?

"Kagome, Kikyo's dead."

That's when I felt the rush of tears from my aching eyes.

* * *

I don't know how long I had spent bent over the toilet, vomiting and crying. Mu Mu hadn't followed me into the bathroom like she normally tries to do. Instead, she seemed to understand that I needed space right now. 

After a good heave, I sobbed, talking to myself.

"God!" I moaned, trying to whip my eyes. It was useless. It was like the tears were coming from and unlimited source and every time I whipped one away, two came in its place.

When I finally pulled myself up from the tile, I was a mess. I had off the weekends so I didn't pay much mind to the clock. I made my way to the bedroom. The hole in my chest felt like it was being bathed in salt. I fell into bed.

I had never felt so miserable than I had at that moment. I felt weak, powerless, and stupid. I had pushed away the only person I cared about for no reason. Finally, I had realized that I would have been better off if I had given Inuyasha another chance. If I had been more understanding, I wouldn't have been alone right then. I would have been happy. I could have told Inuyasha about Naraku and maybe find some peace.

But no, I had screwed that up and it was too late. I had fallen in love and blew it up at the same time. All because I was scared. God, what the hell was I so scared of? I was so dizzy as I moaned, rolling over and over. My pillow was already beginning to get soaked. I clutched at it, moaning out incoherent things between sobs.

That whole night, I lost all sense of time. I was even delirious. I had hallucinated a man coming into my room, hushing me, comforting me, telling me it was all okay. I remember how I sobbed my whole story to the imaginary man, from the lonely years with Naraku until the present. I had clutched onto this figment of my imagination and sobbed until I couldn't breathe. I didn't remember when I fell asleep, only that I was grateful.

* * *

The rough tongue of Mu Mu awoke me the next morning. The sun had this annoying habit of falling right across my head in the morning, through my window. I groaned and rolled over. I could taste the puke in my mouth and it almost made me gag again. I kicked off the sheets and stood up. I was still a little dizzy. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my self. 

My face was tight from the salt of my tears and no doubt many other fluids my face had leaked the night before. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair a mess. There was something beige in my hair and it was crusty. I didn't want to think too long on what it might've been.

I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower, turning it on hot. I rubbed the crustiness out of my eyes. All the muscles in my body were tight and I ached all over. Talk about a cry fest.

When I got out of the shower, I put on some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I was too tired to be depressed. I just felt like ten different kinds of shit. I walked past Mu Mu eating at her bowls. I didn't remember giving her food but then again it was such a mindless activity that it probably didn't even register in my mind.

I poured some coffee and rolled my eyes. I was debating whether or not I should go to the party but I firmly told myself after that little episode the night before, I was going to relax and have some fun. I sipped the coffee and cringed. I never drank coffee but I figured the caffeine would do me good.

Sango called me around ten in the morning and wanted to know if I had anything to wear for the party. I told her I did but she said she was coming over anyway to have me try on some outfits. I threw on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater before she came over.

"Oh you didn't say you had a cat!" Sango squealed when Mu Mu did a figure eight around my ankles at the door. She sat on her hind legs and mewed, looking up at Sango with her grey eyes. Sango picked her up and I smiled.

"I got her a few days ago." I said with a little pride as Mu Mu licked Sango's face.

"She's so cute, what's her name?"

"Mu Mu." I said. Sango chuckled.

"After the conditioner?" she asked.

"Yeah." I laughed. I told Sango the story as we walked to my bedroom.

"Kagome, your apartment is so clean." Sango said, still holding Mu Mu.

"Thanks. Not much else to do but clean." I said modestly.

"Well then I'm glad you're coming to this party with Miroku and me." Sango said. She set the bag of clothes she brought. I opened my closet. "You know, Kagome, you're not as gothic as you used to be back in school."

"Yeah, I grew up." I said with a smile, turning my back to Sango and looking in my closet, pulling out my choice outfit. "Black is still my favorite color, though."

The outfit was a red spaghetti strap, form-fitting shirt and pair of dark blue denim jeans. I had thrown in a chain necklace and a black belt with red cartoon skulls and the words "Rock Out!" written in rough font repeatedly. I modeled the outfit. Sango had loved it but still insisted that I try on what she brought.

"So how's Kouga?" I asked, slipping out of a pair of pants. Sango was by my full length mirror, holding a shirt against her chest, looking it over.

"He's Uhmm…living with Inuyasha." Sango said casually. I tried my best to mask my emotions.

"Oh. That's…that's nice." I said, folding the pants up and placing them on the bed. My back was to Sango and I took a second to collect myself.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. I could tell she had turned around.

I smiled and turned around, absently picking up another shirt to try on, already working it over my arms. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean…you sounded upset last night when we got off of the phone." Sango asked. I did my best to hide my face with the shirt. The smiled returned on command.

"Yeah." I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

Sango smiled. "I think your outfit is the best."

"Me too." I said, smiling as well.

Fake smiles hurt, especially when you don't even want to fake one.

**R&R.**

**WH**


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Five:** The Party

Sango offered to drive me to the party so I didn't even bother grabbing the directions on my way out. I said goodbye to Mu Mu and made sure she had food and water. "Don't throw any parties while I'm gone."

Mu Mu mewed as if to say "Silly mommy." Or maybe that was my own wishing. Regardless, I had fallen in love with the cat in the few days that I had her. She had shed her timid shell and was now playful, mewing in response every time I talked to her. The cat was very intelligent.

I locked the door and we both headed out, walking down the stairs. Sango told me about the person who was throwing the party and how they had gone to our school. The person was rich and had invited everyone from Tokyo High, paying for plane tickets for some.

"It's kind of like a reunion. He's rich so he has connections and he sent word out to everyone he could get a hold of that went to our school." Sango said happily. "So don't be surprised if you see a few familiar faces at the party. Oh and by the way, this guy lives in this not-big-enough-to-be-a-mansion-but-it's-still-a-pretty-kick-ass-house thing. It's GORGEOUS!"

I swallowed and smiled. I hoped the faces weren't too familiar.

* * *

When Sango and I arrived, I looked up the house. Sango was right, it was pretty. It was pretty much all glass and I could see the party was in full swing. It had curtains all around the outside glass walls for privacy but they were pulled back and I could see from the outside it had nice furniture. We walked up to front door which was red and made of wood. In my opinion, it didn't flow with whole glass thing.

Sango rang the doorbell and we stood patiently outside. There were groups of people outside, some drunk and singing, others gasping chatting relentlessly. Sango was right; I had recognized some of the people from school. We walked into the house and I did a double take at the host. He used to be one of the nerdy kids and I had talked to him a few times.

But now he was gorgeous and rich. 'Good for him.' I though warmly. If anyone deserved a happy life, it was him.

Sango and I made our way through the glass house and the floors were the best thing about the place. They were all black marble. Black marble everywhere. Sango and I were looking for Miroku. He was supposed to have met us at the door but we found him in the kitchen, balancing a vase on his forehead.

Sango put her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. She whispered something in his ear and smirked while the vase wobbled and fell, caught by one of the many spectators. I saw Miroku blush. There was some music being pumped through the place. It was just beginning and it had a techno feel but then it broke out into guitar and drums. Typical rock.

I left Miroku and Sango and went to the refreshment table, grabbing a cup and pouring some vodka in it. I took a long drink.

"Oh my god…Goth girl, is that you?" I heard someone say to my back. I turned around. It was a jock that used to torment me. "Holy shit it is you. Damn…nice jugs, jugs."

"Nice ass, ass." I said coldly. I took another sip of my vodka and pointed to him. "Hey I know you. Didn't you get herpes from that cheerleader?"

The jock blushed and his buddies laughed. They knew.

"Why doesn't the little Goth girl shut her mouth before I shut it for her?" he said, getting right in my face. I didn't back down, feeling some of that old bitch-ness in me stir.

"Keep talking, jock, and I'll dump this vodka on you and light your rich ass on fire." I practically spat in his face.

We were locked in a tight staring contest. I could tell he was getting more pissed off the longer I stood there.

"Why don't you cool it, jock?" a voice said. At first it didn't register. Then I turned my head and looked. I almost dropped my cup. Inuyasha stood in the doorway. The jock laughed and slapped my drink out of my hand. The vodka splashed up on my pants but I didn't care, my mind stuck in a sort of limbo.

"Ha, I knew you'd look away first." He said as him and his buddies walked away.

'No.' I told myself. 'He's not real. The jock didn't even say anything to him. Look back at the doorway, he's not there.'

I looked and he wasn't there. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. 'Great.' I thought to myself. 'Now I'm having full blown hallucinations.'

I shook it off and picked up the cup, throwing it out. I took the whole bottle of vodka and walked outside upstairs to one of the unoccupied bedroom. I shut myself in it and got lost in the vodka. Tears were threatening me from under the surface.

"Once I ran to you. Now I run from you. This tainted love you give me. I gave you all a boy could give." A song that was haunting in melody was being pounded from the speakers. It mixed well with the vodka. I downed half the bottle in just a matter of minutes.

'Slow down.' I told myself. I stood up and walked to the window, looking out of it. Everyone was having a ball out there. Regular party-goers. They went to parties in high school. I was just an insane chick in the wrong place. I downed the bottle quickly.

Fuck it.

I swayed, already feeling the effects of the alcohol ten minutes later. I looked down at the bottle. The words swam on the label. I blinked a few times and tried to steady myself. I feel a little drunk but not enough. I needed another bottle. Something in my head told me it was a bad idea. It told me that the full effects of the one I just drank hadn't kicked in. Plus it was straight vodka.

"I need…more!" I groaned, making a move toward the door. My chain necklace hit my collar bone with my jerky movements. I twisted the handle and steadied myself on the doorway. I turned out of the room. With a steady hand on the wall, I made my way through the upstairs hall.

"Get out of my way!" I said darkly to a couple that was making out. I was already depressed and lonely and I didn't need them reminding them. The looked up at me, puzzled, but moved out of my way. I took the steps one at a time. Slowly, one two three.

I made it too the bottom without incident and went to the alcohol table. I bent over it, pushing cups over, looking for another bottle. I saw on the other side of the table, the bottles of alcohol stacked neatly. I practically laid on the table trying to get to it. I grabbed two bottles and made got off the table. I turned around and looked around. I saw the Inuyasha hallucination again and I laughed stiffly. The hallucination looked concerned.

"Here's to you, fucker." I said, raising the bottles briefly. I turned and made my way upstairs. I started to sing some random song as I made my way up the stairs. I didn't make it to the room. Instead I sat at the far end of the hallway against a glass wall that looked outside. On my left was the bedroom I had originally and on my right was a frosted glass bathroom. It was sparkly and pretty through my drunken eyes.

I polished off one bottle and drank out of the other one until I was flying, until the hole in my chest numbed, until I numbed. I slouched over and fell to my side, my cheek landing on the cool black marble. I stared at the shiny surface toward the stairs. I saw couples come and go. No body bothered to see if I was okay, not even Sango. But I didn't care. I was comfortably numb. Let them have fun. I didn't care at that moment. I licked my lips, they were dry.

I closed my eyes for a brief second. It was so lovely; the numb feeling, the coldness of the floor against my cheek. I didn't want to move. When I opened my eyes, I saw my hallucination walking up the stairs. He was just like Inuyasha. He had the chain and the pendent, both silver-gold. He was in all black. Halo of white hair contrasted sharply with his clothes. I blinked my eyes one at a time, giggling.

The imaginary man came closer. I looked up at him, closing one eye.

"Why, aren't you a tall water of glass drinker." I said drunkenly. I lifted my hand to wave him off. It moved about a foot then fell limply at my side. "Little angel go away, the devil has my ear today."

I giggled again. "That song reminds me of that game. That I got your toes game."

"Nose. I got your nose." he said.

"Pft." I said. I noticed the action lifted my bangs so I crossed my eyes to look at my bangs and I did it again, giggling.

"Kagome, get up." The image said sharply. I looked up at him and made a face. I was wobbly and I had to try hard to remain steady.

"I don't know if you noticed…but I'm drunken fuck. I mean…fucking drunk." I said, giggling again. I felt two strong hands lift me to a standing position. Then I was being flung over a shoulder. "Whoa I'm flyyyyying!"

I saw the stairs and registered that my hallucination was actually carrying me. I heard a mumble of voices; one sounded like Sango's, the other sounded like Miroku's.

"…Know what'll happen if she realizes it's you?" someone said.

"I'll handle it." someone else said.

"By Jove! It's SCOTT!" I said, thrashing a little. I wanted to interject my two cents. I felt the arms on my legs tighten.

"Call…..tomorrow." a voice said.

"I'm a gangsta, BITCH!" I yelled. "ALL YALLZ NIGGAZ IZ GONNA PAY!"

I had heard that on one of those American rap songs once. I felt a hand come down hard on my ass.

"Shut up!" I heard someone say. I shrugged and hummed a few tunes.

"…Text you her address." Someone said. Then I was being carried off out the back.

I was loaded into a car, fastened in with a seatbelt. I felt the car come to life and took off. I heard a beep and shuffling of pockets.

"Is this where you kill me?" I asked, slouched over in the seat. I heard a chuckle. I had closed my eyes, exhaustion taking over me.

"No killing. Not tonight, anyway." Inuyasha said.

"Are you my hallucination?" I asked, eyes still closed. There was a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." It said. "Yeah, I am."

**R&R.**

**WH**


	6. Believing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Six:** Believing

_Where am I? Oh yes, I'm asleep. But I shouldn't have consciousness in a dream…God my head…_

It took me a while to open my eyes. My head was pounding so hard I thought it would explode. I was actually hoping it would. I looked over to my window after having noticed the sun wasn't blinding me. The blinds were pulled down. I heard a soft mew.

Mu Mu was curled up on my pillow. She looked at me with knowing, grey eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I said. My mouth was incredibly dry. Mu Mu mewed and jumped from the pillow to the floor. I watched her and she walked to the darkest corner of the room. From the shadows, I saw two pale hands grasp Mu Mu and pull her into the darkness.

I immediately cringed back to my headboard. "Who are you!?"

"Easy, Kagome. You're hung over."

I felt my skin break out in a cold sweat. I gathered the covers close to me, my whole body tensing. The figure stood and emerged from the darkness, holding Mu Mu in his hands. At first his face didn't register and then I laughed.

"Oh so I'm hallucinating again, am I?" I said, closing my eyes. "Well, if I keep my eyes closed long enough, you'll go away."

I felt Mu Mu crawl up my body and I opened my eyes, looking at the corner. He was gone. I sighed and saw that he wasn't gone, merely moved to my side of the bed. I screamed and almost fell off the bed but his arm snatched out to grab me. As I was pulled back, I couldn't help the panic that filled me.

"Kagome, I'm real. I'm here. It's me, Inuyasha." It said. I looked at it, horrified. That's when I started to sob. "No, baby, I'm here. Don't cry."

"Get away from me! GOD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, thrashing against it, tears marring my face. I closed my eyes and pushed against the figure but it kept just coming at me, slowly closing around me until I was clutching its shirt and sobbing into its chest.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the opposite end of my couch while I sat on the other side, knees to my chest, facing him, Mu Mu in my hands. I was staring at him, petting Mu Mu. All mechanical. He was staring straight ahead, hands on his legs. Rigid. I couldn't help but be skeptical. My mind had been on a little vacation recently. I just stared at him, still believing I has hallucinated him.

"You're not real." I said for the hundredth time.

"Yes I am." Inuyasha replied for the hundredth time.

I set Mu Mu down and stood up, walking to the kitchen without glancing at Inuyasha. I got out two cans of pop. I walked back to the living room and looked at Inuyasha for a moment. I set the can on the coffee table in front of him. I could tell the look on my face was all business as I sat down, opening the pop, staring at Inuyasha. He looked down at the can, then back at me.

"Hallucinations can't drink." I said. "So drink it."

Inuyasha looked at me and for a second I thought I saw a little twinge of pain flitter through his gaze. He leaned over, shifting his eyes away, flipping the pop tab and drinking it. I could hear him swallowing. A few moments later he placed the can back on the table.

I drank mine slowly, regarding him closely. I didn't know who I could trust. What if he wasn't just a hallucination? What if he was real? I finished mine and walked over to his. I hesitated, reaching for the can.

"It's empty." Inuyasha said softly. I picked it up and almost got dizzy. It was empty. No hallucination could pull off that trick. I threw the cans away and leaned over the sink.

'He's real.' My instincts told me. I closed my eye. If he was real, then the night before the party…

I gasped. He'd been there with me, that night. Oh my god…I told him about Naraku.

I whipped around but suddenly slammed into something solid. One big hand grabbed me and another hand tangled in my hair. My head was snapped back. Lips pressed against mine.

The kiss was fiery, making my every nerve tingle on end. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. God, he smelled so good.

Inuyasha leaned back slightly, his lips right against mine, he whispered fiercely, "Now do you believe I'm not a hallucination?"

I sagged against the sink. "Yeah."

I could feel every inch of his hard body against mine. I mean EVERY inch. I felt Mu Mu at our feet. Inuyasha's strong hands dipped down just below my ass as he picked me up, fitting my legs around his waist and holding me tightly to him. He kissed a trail down to the valley of my breasts and I cursed that I had worn a low cut shirt. It was making it easy to turn me on.

Inuyasha carried me to the bedroom, lips moving around my neck. "We have to talk."

If talking had anything to do with getting naked, I was totally on board with the plan. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled slightly, feeling the softness of the white locks. He lowered me on the bed and untangled my hands from his hair.

"Easy," Inuyasha mumbled, lips still assaulting my throat. No, not easy. Easy was not part of the plan. I wanted it rough and I wanted it pronto. I closed my eyes and arched my back, moaning. My breasts were straining against my t-shirt and I knew he could see it. I could feel him withdraw a little.

"Touch me." I said, my legs rubbing together, imagining the feel of him in between them.

"That's not what I'm here for." Inuyasha said. His voice sounded strained. He was as hot as I was.

"Touch me anyway." I said. When I arched my back again he slipped his hand under my shirt, caressing the skin of my stomach. A moan escaped my lips as his hand traveled to my breasts. He grew aggressive and he undid the front clasp, snapping it in the process. I reached up and grabbed his button down shirt, ripping it open. Buttons flew off and clinked against the floor. I quickly pushed it off his shoulders and he shrugged it away.

Inuyasha lifted off my shirt and tore away the remains of the bra. I pulled down my pajama pants and kicked them away. His hand traveled to waist line of my underwear and I felt his fingers caress the skin. His thumbs hooked on them as I lay under him, splayed. I closed my eyes and let him do what he wanted.

Inuyasha settled his shoulders in between my legs and slowly pulled down my underwear. I was hot and wet, I could feel it. He wobbled no doubt at the scent I was throwing off. I arched as the air hit my hot core. He threw the underwear away and leaned down, placing his hands on my thighs. I felt him hold them in place and tried not to scream as I felt his tongue against me.

I arched and undulated as his tongue massaged my core. I felt my self close to loosing it and when I did, I couldn't help the loud moan that followed. I watched him unbuckled his pants and toss them away with his boxers. He came back to my level and I felt the tip of his erection press against me and my breath hitched. Inuyasha looked down into my eyes and kisses me. I faintly tasted myself. I put my hands around his broad shoulders.

"Don't stop." I whispered.

**R&R.**

**WH**


	7. Let's Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Seven:** Let's Talk

I woke up, nestled deep in Inuyasha's warm embrace. My eyes barely opened. I was able to glance at the clock. It was six o' clock Sunday evening. I turned my head and looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face. I watched him for a long time, running my fingertips over the lines in his face. I just lay there in his arms.

Mu Mu jumped on the bed and crawled between us. She nuzzled Inuyasha's face and I laughed softly. His eyes opened and he yawned. I kissed him softly and he returned the kiss.

"Let's talk." He said, getting up. I nodded, getting up as well. We needed to talk. If he knew about Naraku, then I'd have to…I don't know. Make sure he didn't go after him?

* * *

We sat at the small dining table in my kitchen, tea in hand. I poured out every little gruesome detail about Naraku's abuse. Tea seemed to be the thing to drink when having important discussions. I stared at my tea and sighed when I was finished, closing my eyes.

"Kagome…why didn't you tell anyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I did tell someone. I told my friend Suna." I said, sipping my tea.

"No I mean why didn't you tell your mother or go to the police?" Inuyasha said. I didn't know how to answer that so I just sat there. We sat there for a while, not talking.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked, breaking the silence. I tried my best to avoid his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell _me_ you had a girlfriend you weren't over?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Kagome, she's dead." Inuyasha said softly.

"So is the whole Naraku thing. We finished?" I snapped, standing up. I made a move to leave but Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me down to his level.

"What are you scared of, Kagome?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. His grip tightened on my arm. I felt my blood boil.

"You're hurting me." I said, clenching my teeth, trying to yank my arm away. Inuyasha gripped harder and I lost it. I grabbed my tea cup and slammed it against his skull. He released my arm and I spun away from him.

"Get the FUCK out of my apartment!" I yelled at him. Inuyasha stood up, brushing the glass out of his hair in one movement.

"You're not pushing me away again, Kagome." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Oh REALLY? What makes you think you're allowed to stay?" I screamed at him. I hated him for whatever reason; maybe because he'd been out of my life, maybe because he was right about Naraku. Maybe I should have told someone. But I was scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Why did you drink at the party, Kagome? Was it because you were thinking about me?" Inuyasha said, walking closer to me. I backed up until my lower back came in contact with the edge of the sink. I felt the hole in my chest throb as I thought about what he said. I was thinking about him. I missed him so much. "Why were you crying that night?"

I felt tears well up behind my eyes. "I…"

Inuyasha looked down at me with sad eyes. "I didn't want to leave. I fucked up, I know. But…it's just that you look like her…and maybe THEN I wasn't over her, but I am now."

I turned around and leaned over the sink, dizziness sinking in me. I closed my eyes and felt his hands cover mine from behind. I felt his breath right next to my ear.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

That did it.

My knees gave out and I crumpled to the floor, tears falling from my eyes. He admitted his love for me and all I could do was cry like a child on the floor. I had gotten what I wanted and needed for so long. I had found love. And there I was crying.

Inuyasha held me as I cried there on the kitchen floor.

* * *

A little while later, Inuyasha had told me that he wanted to confront Naraku about what he did. He said that it would be the only way I could lead a happy life. It was something I had to do. Inuyasha promised to be by my side the whole way.

**R&R.**


	8. Facing The Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Eight:** Facing The Past

I went to work as usual that week. Calling my mom and telling her I was visiting on Saturday was a _joy_ I didn't particularly care to indulge in but a joy I had to endure nonetheless. Inuyasha went back to where he stayed for the week so he could work, promising to be back that Friday. I daydreamed through work, my insides constricting tighter everyday with nervousness.

By the time Friday came around, I couldn't eat anything. Inuyasha made me eat until I couldn't move, though.

We sat silently in my living room watching a movie, his arm around me. Mu Mu sat on his lap.

"Mu Mu, you're such a little whore." I teased. The cat mewed affectionately. The cat had been spending every second she could with Inuyasha. I snuggled close to Inuyasha closing my eyes.

"You nervous?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "Don't worry."

I tried not to worry but the wrenching in my gut wouldn't quit.

* * *

I tried to fake being sick that Saturday.

"Kagome, stop acting like a child and get up." Inuyasha said, yanking the covers off of my naked body.

"But I don't want to go. I'm seriously sick, see? Feel." I said, pointing to my forehead. Inuyasha cursed and bent down, scooping me up bridal style. He carried me to the bathroom. I tried to look deathly sick.

Inuyasha set me in the bathtub shower-combo and turned on the water. "Shower. Now."

Inuyasha left and I did what I was told.

* * *

I decided to skip eating that morning. This time, Inuyasha didn't push it. He and I sat in his car, driving down the highway, rock music playing softly. I stared out the window, trying not to throw up what wasn't in my stomach.

"Inuyasha," I said softly. "I'm scared."

Inuyasha gripped the wheel tightly and I felt the car accelerate slightly. "I know."

We pulled into the parking lot for the airport. We boarded the plane. The plane flew to Tokyo. We landed. Before I could blink, we were in a rental car. I was surprised when Inuyasha knew exactly where he was going. His memory amazed me because even my memory was hazy.

When we pulled into the driveway of my old house, it was like stepping back in time.

I got out and looked at the place. It hadn't changed one bit. Inuyasha held my hand as we walked to the door. I reached for the handle instinctively but stopped myself. I didn't live there anymore. I knocked.

I heard the bark of a dog on the other side of the door. Since when did Naraku allow dogs? I heard a female voice scolded the dog who, in turn, whimpered. I heard the scurrying of paws as the dog retreated. My mom answered the door.

"Oh…my Kagome." My mom said, tears in her eyes. She hugged me. She kissed my cheek. I was unresponsive and I could tell that hurt her. She led us into the living room. I looked around. The house was too quiet. At least, quieter than I remembered.

"Mom…where's Naraku?" I said, still standing. My mom looked sad for a second and I called out to the slimy, filthy, son of a bitch that I let touch me all those times. "Naraku?"

When there was no answer, I started to get angry. "Naraku!"

I began to look through the house. I was suddenly spilling with the urge to get revenge. I wanted to kill him. "Where are you, you bastard?!"

I circled back into the living room. "Mother! Where is he?!"

I was panting as I waited for an answer.

"He's gone. Him and that child of his. Gone, just like that. The day you called was the day he left." My mom said softly, a little confused by my anger. I stood there in disbelief.

I looked to the door. "Mom, there's something you should know…"

* * *

Inuyasha had stayed in the house, consoling my mom who was sobbing. I told her what Naraku had done to me and that I knew it wasn't her fault, but she kept moaning about how she should have been smarter. How she'd let down her only daughter. I told her it was okay but she wouldn't believe me. She just cried and cried. I couldn't be around it, couldn't handle it. I sat on the front porch, my head in my hands.

So he was gone.

Naraku must've known I was coming to expose him. That's why he left. I kept telling myself that I had won. This time, I had come to face my demon and my demon ran from me. That's better than revenge.

I went back into the house, through the front door. I stood against the door for a moment, staring up the stairs. Without thinking, I slowly began to climb them. Nothing at all had changed about the stairs or the hallway it let out to. My old door was still black, still had the brass handle. I stood in front of it for a moment. I looked at the grain of the wood, the black paint glossy, bringing back so many memories of me rushing into the room it concealed to hide, wait for the day I would find the freedom I sought.

I took a breath. Held it. Opened the door.

I slowly exhaled and looked around. Everything was the same. The bed was in the same spot, the red bedding tidy. My posters still hung on the wall as I had left them. My dresser stood against the one wall. I looked around. The only thing that changed was the thin coating of dust that settled over everything. The room had a dead feel to it. It even smelled dead; a musty odor hung in the air.

I walked to my stereo that was near the door. The stereo had helped me block out all the bad things in my life and helped to give me hope. I owed that stereo a lot more than a person should owe a mere machine. I ran my finger over the top. I rubbed the dust in between my thumb and finger.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

My book collection stood there. I took out my favorite book that was on the top and flipped through the pages. I smiled faintly at the memories I had of high school, sitting at lunch, reading. They weren't exactly happy memories, but memories all the same. I closed my eyes and brought the books pages to my nose.

They didn't smell the same. They smelled better, older. I always thought old books had a certain musty, sour scent to them. The smell made the books seem wise in a way. Like they knew everything about anything. I set the book down and closed the drawer. I turned around.

The room was my haven, my playground, when I was too weak to face the world. It represented my old life. My old life and hope.

I had spent hours in that room hoping my life would turn around. And it did. I got Inuyasha. Naraku was gone. I was finally at peace.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my pillow, smelling it. Faintly I could smell the type of shampoo I used to use. There was no doubt in my mind that my room hadn't even been entered in the five years I was gone and I was marveled that the scent had remained for so long. Or maybe I was just imagining the smell. Either way, it was oddly comforting.

I set my pillow down and sat on my bed. The springs still squeaked the same. I closed my eyes.

Everything had changed for me. Mostly for the better.

I opened my eyes and looked around. As I looked, I remembered all the times Naraku had put his hands on me and violated me in that very room, on that very bed. I stood.

This room, no matter how good it had been to me, was still part of my past. It was still part of the cancer that helped to slowly destroy me. Even in all it's familiarities I could feel the backdrop of evil that hid under the walls, that thickened the paint, curled the posters.

I stood by the door, grasping the handle. I turned and looked back at my room one last time.

I shut the door on my past.

**R&R.**

**WH**


	9. Sing For Absolution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Nine:** Sing For Absolution

I sat in the passenger seat, a dozen blood-red roses in my lap. I wore all black; the outfit reminding me of my teen years. The rain pelted against the windshield as we drove down the highway. Inuyasha was quiet and grim beside me, still objecting to my decision.

It was all my idea.

We drove off the exit ramp and made our way down the quiet. We passed the church and turned into the cemetery. Everything was so quiet. Only the rain disturbed the peace. I held the roses in my lap with a sort of calmness that I would have found irritating a month ago, given the situation. I was somewhat eager.

Inuyasha parked near the back of the cemetery and got out, jogging to my side. I was out before he tried to get the door, rain pelting my hair that I had pulled back.

"You don't have to do this." Inuyasha said, trying one last time to talk me out of it. Like I had gone all that way to throw the roses in the car and say, "Yeah, you're right, let's go."? I walked alone to find what I was looking for.

I had given much thought to my wardrobe. It was respectful: my hair pinned up, my dress pants ironed and my black trench coat fastened neatly. I held the roses in my hand as the cellophane crinkled beneath my grasp. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was my favorite weather. The rain kicked up a little more, coming down hard. I didn't care.

I walked to the far corner of the cemetery. Found the headstone.

It was in a darkened corner, shaded by an ancient oak tree. I looked down at the headstone, suppressing the absurd urge to cry. I read the headstone.

_Here Lies Kikyo_

_The Modern Priestess_

_The Golden Heart _

A stone angel lay over the top of the headstone, weeping silently and forever in her eternal shell. The tears of the angel fell down the headstone.

"_She helped a lot of sick children, children who were dying of terminal illnesses. Her fate was the same as those she helped." _Inuyasha had told me.

I couldn't help the tear that fell against my cheek. It mixed with the drops of rain on my cheek but I could feel its heat. It was like a secret. Only I knew it was there.

I cried for this woman, this angel, who had died too young. No wonder Inuyasha loved her. I set the roses down at the base of the headstone. I traced the wet words delicately with one finger.

"I don't deserve him." I muttered. "He's a savior. A guardian angel, you should be with him, not me."

I felt electricity run through my fingertip faintly for the briefest second. I let out a small gasp. The feeling was soothing. I looked up at the angel.

I was so unworthy.

* * *

Inuyasha had decided to live with me and we both moved back to Tokyo to be closer to my mother. Inuyasha, as it turns out, was going to school to learn to teach music. I went back to my old job at the library as Hojo had been fired and moved to the Americas. I became head librarian and I loved my job.

Sango and Miroku had a baby and named Inuyasha and me the god parents. I had never been so happy in my life. The whole god child thing got me thinking about kids of my own. Inuyasha said it was out of the question until I was a little older, and he still had to marry me first. I told him to hurry up.

Despite everything that had happened to me, my life had turned out okay. I knew it was because I had let it. Naraku was gone forever, or at least I hoped. I had grown up a lot since the abuse had taken place.

I found I was a stronger woman, not because of how I handled the after effects, but because I survived the whole ordeal. I survived by being able to be happy. I had read somewhere that women who are abused, especially young women, often never recover.

I had been lucky.

Despite the recent understanding about myself, I still had my mother. I didn't fully realize how the confession had hurt her, how knowing she let some filthy man sexually abuse her child sickened her. She became very depressed. Inuyasha had suggested we both see a therapist and I started to believe that maybe that was a good idea.

No road comes without its bumps but hey, that's life, right?

**Thank you to all whom reviewed/favorite/alerted any of my stories (got a lot of emails telling me about people adding me to their favorites and this story as well. It made me tingle inside.) I hope the sequel was better than the first. But only you can tell me if it was. Thanks again.**

**WH**


	10. Playlist

**Disclaimer:** These songs featured on this list belong to their respective artists. I merely give credit to those whose songs had helped me/inspired me in writing Dark Melody: Second Chance.

The following is a play list that helped me to write DM2. I highly recommend these songs, they totally kick ass.

**Artist****Song**

A Perfect Circle – Weak And Powerless

And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead – Caterwaul

Cradle Of Filth – Nymphetamine Fix

Escape The Fate – Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché

Escape The Fate – Reverse This Curse

Evanescence – Anywhere

Bon Jovi – Bad Medicine

Boys Like Girls – Up Against The Wall

HIM – Join Me (In Death)

HIM – Heaven Tonight 

Kill Hannah – Crazy Angel

Kill Hannah – Lips Like Morphine

Eve 6 – Think Twice

Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love

Must – Sing For Absolution

**Look 'em up.**

**WH**


End file.
